The invention relates generally to saw blades and more particularly to packaging for displaying saw blades at the point of purchase.
Different packaging arrangements are known for holding and displaying a saw blade at a point of sale. One such package is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,468. Saw blades are also packaged in folded paper board sleeves and shrink wrapped packages. It is also known to package saw blades in packages comprising a paper board backing with a shrink wrapped covering.
An improved package for a saw blade is desired.